


Identical

by TheWildChild



Category: Big Nothing (2006), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Benji Has Nightmares, Ethan is confused, Fluff and Angst, Gus is as precious as he's a dick, Hurt/Comfort, I never know what to put in the tags, M/M, Post-Mission: Impossible: Fallout (2018), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, William will either shoot Gus or himself he hasn't decided yet, benji and gus are identical twins, especially since I'll have to add stuff as I go along, i just know there will be angst because i always write angst so whatever, oh and benji is as oblivious as a brick wall but what's new, same for the characters i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildChild/pseuds/TheWildChild
Summary: While recovering after the events in Kashmir, Benji never expected to find his brother on his doorstep. And yet, Gus is there, fresh out of prison and needing a place to stay. Despite not knowing if he should trust him, Benji lets him in. After all, he never could say no to Gus.





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so a few things before we get into it: 
> 
> \- english is not my first language (which is french, hi), so I'm trying my best when it comes to spelling and everything  
> \- if you haven't watched Big Nothing! Well, no biggie, there's nothing about the movie in there (or it wouldn't make ANY sense), besides Gus' past. (but also you should definitely watch it because it's hilarious) And you will know exactly which past I'm talking about right in this first chapter, I wrote it so that you get an idea of who Gus is and what he's done.  
> \- so yes, Gus is Benji's identical twin brother here.  
> \- I might be hinting about some things from Big Nothing just for the fun of it, as well as referencing the Cornetto Trilogy or Spaced sometimes because I can't help it  
> \- lastly I think, I haven't figured out the entire plot yet. besides, I can sometimes be slow when it comes to updating (and I've got a few WIPs I'm supposed to be working on) so I'm sorry if it takes some time for me to update but you know, life.

"I don't know how many times you want to hear it before believing me but I'm fine," Benji said, a smile on his lips. Sitting on his couch, eyes fixed on the black screen of his television, he had been on the phone with Ethan for a few minutes already. 

It had been only a week since the events in Kashmir and they all had been able to get some rest. Well, kinda. Benji didn't like saying he had been forced to take some time for himself, and at the same time... he wasn't that annoyed by it. He definitely needed to rest. 

Let's say that having a man strapping a bomb on his chest and making him almost explode hadn't left Benji unfazed, three years ago, and yet he had been able to live with it. Oh, the nightmares were still there. Even if he stopped having them every single night after some time, he still had some. He was still very nervous about it and kept having flashbacks at inapropriate moments, but with time, he had learned how to try and ignore these things. Or at least, that's what he liked to think.

But then having the same man come back in his life, having to fight with him and almost dying by hanging had been some sort of a limit, at that point. He could feel it. It was hard to think about it. Facing the team was hard and facing himself in the mirror had been even more difficult.

Maybe it was just because of the bruises. Maybe once they would go away, he would feel better. Why wouldn't he? The other members of the team didn't seem to have such difficulties when dealing with... trauma. 

He hated that word. 

Of course, he had been advised to get some psychological help, after the events. Some people were working with the IMF just for that very situation, actually. So that the agents could get some help, just in case they needed it. He had told them he was fine.

Yet, at night, he couldn't even convince himself anymore.

So how could he convince Ethan when he couldn't even close his eyes without reliving the events? Without having nightmares about it every night again. How could he do that and then wake up panting, sweating and sobbing in the middle of the night?

How could he convince anyone when, just by seeing Ethan's name on his screen, his heart would skip a beat? It used to do so before, because... well, because it's Ethan. But now, it wasn't because of these stupid feelings he had been burying really deep down under a pile of stress and fear and slight recklessness. It was because he was afraid of being called for another mission. He wasn't ready.

And yet, for a split second that evening, when Ethan said he was calling to know how he was doing, Benji felt a heavy weight being lifted from his shoulders and his smile had appeared very naturally, for once.

He did frown, however, as he heard a knock on his door.

"You're the one who should answer that question, actually," Benji said as he got up, walking towards the entrance of his flat. He did walk a bit slower, however, as he stared at the door. He wasn't waiting for anybody. He stopped for a second, his brain working fast. He couldn't help but imagine the worst. Still, he tried to not let Ethan notice anything. "So, are you actually resting or are you already running a marathon as a light workout session?"

Hearing Ethan chuckle made him feel slightly better, once again. He took a deep breath as he approached the door. He had obviously stopped talking, he was listening to Ethan as he got closer, slowly peering through the peephole. He couldn't really make out the man's face because of his brown cap, which was almost the only thing Benji could see. He pursed his lips, swallowed his spit and decided to go for it. He had Ethan on the phone, it was fine.

"Wait a minute, Ethan, someone's at the door," he said as he unlocked his door. He would lock it whenever he'd come back home, just in case. "No, I wasn't expecting any– Gus?" Benji had interrupted himself, saying that name more loudly. Oh, the heavy weight was back on his shoulders, hitting him so violently he could have gone through the floor and landed in Mrs. Taylor's livingroom on the first floor, breaking his back and probably squashing one of her cats in one go.

Shocked. If that's even how he could describe the way he was feeling at that moment. He wasn't expecting anyone, and even less Gus. His heart was beating so hard in his chest, he could feel his hands shaking a bit. 

And his brother was simply standing there with a grin.

"Surprise!" Gus let out, arms slightly opened and his smile not about to leave anytime soon.

"Gus?" Ethan asked. Benji had a funny feeling. He didn't like hearing Ethan say that name, even through a cellphone. It wasn't natural, it shouldn't be happening.

Again, his brain was working fast and yet, he couldn't find the right words.

"E-Ethan, I'll call you back, alright?" he managed to say.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes!" Benji said quickly, hearing Ethan's tone. His brother put his hands on his hips, waiting patiently and looking slightly amused. "Yes, everything's perfect," he added, frowning when his brother nodded. "I just... I'll just call you tomorrow," he said more quietly.

"Alright," Ethan said. His tone had changed, but Benji wasn't able to hear the disappointment, too focused on the person in front of him. "Try to get some rest, at least."

"Yeah, well, try to do the same, won't you?" Benji said quickly before mumbling something neither Ethan nor Gus understood. It might have been a "good night", but even Benji wouldn't be able to tell. He simply hung up.

Gus smiled again and approached, clapping his hand against Benji's shoulder as he walked in. "I wasn't expecting you to be up so late," he laughed. Benji didn't react, at first. He started at the empty hallway for a few seconds. He hadn't invited him in. He blinked, closed his eyes for a moment and he closed the door. He locked it again before turning around.

"Why did you come here, then?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"Can't I come and see how my little brother is doing?" Gus asked, glancing around the small apartment. He turned once next to the table and before Benji was able to say anything, he clapped his hands together. "So! Still working for the government?"

"Still working against it?" Benji asked with a drawl, a tone he wouldn't use often.

"Oh, come on you bell end! Don't be like that," Gus said, tilting his head. "Anyway, I thought you'd make enough money by now to live in a better place," he added.

"I kinda like it here," Benji simply said as he folded his arms. "And at least, I'm able to afford a place." The way Gus looked away told Benji he was right to assume his brother had nothing left. He sighed. "So. When did you get out?"

Not only wasn't Gus looking at Benji anymore, but he lost his smile. He shrugged, slowly sliding his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans.

"Ok then, how did you get this address?" Benji insisted.

"From dad," Gus said quickly, glancing at his brother. Benji stared at him for a second before he looked away.

"Dad hasn't spoken to you in years."

"Look!" Gus exclaimed, a bit impatient. "It doesn't matter how I got your fucking address, the important thing is, I missed you!" He continued, approaching his brother as he removed his cap. He put his arm around his shoulders, holding him tightly. "Haven't you missed me?"

Benji was uncomfortable. He loved his brother dearly, despite his past mistakes, but he knew how he was. He couldn't just hug him and forget about the last few years.

As Gus was staring at Benji, he slightly tilted his head, noticing something.

"What happened to your neck?" he asked, frowning as he used his free hand to slightly lower the collar of Benji's shirt on the back of his neck. Now, Benji was simply very tense. He removed Gus' arm from around his shoulders and walked away from him.

His computer being on the table, he used it as an excuse. Walking around the table, he leaned and started closing some files and things his brother shouldn't see.

"Work," he simply said to answer the question. Gus frowned even more.

"What, did you fall asleep in a weird position on your desk or something?" he asked, knowing that would never leave bruises, especially this kind of marks. Benji rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stuck behind a desk anymore, Gus, it's been years, get with the program."

Gus sighed. His brother wasn't that kind of person. He wasn't cold, per se. He could be in a mood, he could be condescending, often sarcastic, but he wasn't usually like that with Gus. And he didn't like it. He removed his jacket, putting it on one of the chair with his cap, and putting his car keys and his wallet on the table before walking towards the kitchen, behind the counter. Benji looked at him out of the corner of his eye before he glanced at his keys and wallet. He still had his old car, apparently. He leaned a bit more over the table and grabbed the wallet. He opened it, looking inside as he heard bottles clinking.

"What d'you do, then?" Gus asked from where he was.

"I'm a field agent," Benji simply said, getting Gus' ID card out. He heard the fridge being closed, the bottles being uncapped and finally, footsteps.

"You? You're a field agent? What did you do, bribe them?" Gus laughed despite having noticed that his brother was more fit than he had ever been. Benji didn't share the amusement. Instead, he showed him his own ID card.

"Gus Dickinson? That's what you go by, now?" Gus only looked a bit unsettled for a second.

"Well, you know. You get out of prison, you want to start a new life, get it right. I thought... I don't know, I thought Dick–"

"Was quite fitting, yes, I agree," Benji said, meeting his eyes. Gus grimaced as he handed Benji his beer.

"I don't remember you being so serious with me."

"Yeah but then you got arrested and almost got dad involved in your problems," Benji said as he took his drink.

"Still," Gus said on the same tone as his brother now, apparently ready to be more serious about the situation, "you kept being nice. I get you're surprised tonight, it was unexpected, but I thought you'd drop it after a while." He liked his rambling, funny and clumsy brother better. Also, he couldn't tell why, but he seemed really tired. Not just because of the dark rings that had dug their way under his eyes, but because of the way he was moving, speaking, and looking around. He seemed uncomfortable and Gus couldn't tell if it was only because of him.

"It's not because I was nice that I wasn't mad at you. I was just trying to deal with everything that was happening, while knowing you were all alone there," Benji simply said. "It doesn't mean I wasn't angry."

"But you–" Gus started, stopping himself. Benji raised a brow.

"I?"

"You never told me," Gus said more quietly, kind of knowing what was coming.

"Because you really thought we'd never have this conversation? You scammed all these people, went to prison while we had to take care of your debts, and you didn't think, not for one moment, that I wasn't mad at you?" Benji let out a sigh that almost sounded like he was laughing. "Do I want to strangle you? Yes. Do I think what you did was stupid? Dear god, yes, I do. Am I mad for what you've done? Yeah. 'Course I am. Do I still care about you? If I didn't, I wouldn't have been answering your calls when you were locked up. I wouldn't have visited you. So I made compromises, that's all it is."

"And why are you only telling me this now?" Gus asked.

"Because–!" Benji started loudly. He stopped, taking a breather.

His brother could really drive him crazy when he wanted to. It wasn't a new thing, he always knew he was selfish and self-centered, but he also knew that he wasn't stupid, not one bit. The both of them were actually pretty smart. For Benji, it was a well-known fact. Everyone knew how he was, where he studied, what he achieved. But his brother... he had always chosen a more difficult path. At school, he was often mocked because he was the "dumb sibling", but Benji knew he wasn't. He was using his intelligence in a different way. He could read people, he could manipulate them as he wished, always coming up with new ideas quickly when anything wasn't going as planned. He had always a plan to bounce back. That night, Benji guessed he was only a part of his new plan.

"Because," Benji said again, more calmly, "I'm the one who had to pick up the pieces when you left. Mom had just died, you got in prison because you're that much of an asshole–"

"Hey, now–"

"–Dad was alone, I was trying to get everything done to help him while working here and believe me when I say that these last few years have not been that peaceful."

Maybe the frustration of the recent events was making Benji more angry than he should be. Or maybe his brother only deserved contempt that night. It was good to see him as a free man again, but still.

"I also took care of you as much as I could while you were there, and I was the only one doing that. And you're telling me that you weren't even capable of picking up your phone to let me know you're out and that you're coming to my place?"

"Well, I don't have a phone yet, so..." Gus said quickly.

"That's not the point, Gus! That's mad fucked up!"

"I'm sorry, alright!" Gus said, raising his voice as well. "I thought–! I-I wasn't gonna come here. I wasn't planning on telling you anything just yet."

"Oh, that makes it all better then, doesn't it?" Benji let out, baffled.

"I mean! I... I thought you'd be better off without me under your feet."

"Cut the crap, Gus," Benji said, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm not one of those people you manipulate and make believe in things that don't exist."

"I know! Benji, I'm being honest right now!"

"Oh yeah? Why are you here, if you weren't planning on saying anything? Huh?" Benji could see that Gus was getting a little bit red in the face. "So?" he asked impatiently.

"I thought... I'd come here to see you and... crash here for a few days, maybe." Gus said more quietly, slowly looking down.

Benji closed his eyes firmly, clenching his jaw really hard as he kept a groan in.

"You're fucking unbelievable!" He let out loudly as he walked away, almost slamming his bottle on the table and leaving it there. It surprised Gus who slightly jumped, startled. He watched his brother disappearing in another room and didn't dare move at first. He tried to think quickly. Benji wouldn't believe him anyway, so he might as well just tell the truth.

"I'm not here to use you," Gus said, staring at the half-open door behind which Benji had disappeared. He hadn't turned on the lights of that room and Gus only heard a wardrobe being opened and closed almost immediatly afterwards. "I really thought I should go away, alright? But you're right, you're the one who took care of me while I was there, so I thought I'd at least come to see you. Catch up and... I don't know, spend some time with you. If you want me to go to some motel or some shit, I will."

"You don't have any money, dumbass," Benji said from his bedroom. Gus rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the reminder," he mumbled, glancing at the living room. Soon enough, Benji came out of his room, a pillow under his arm, a blanket in his hands. Gus' grin came back on his face.

"Don't you say anything," Benji said through gritted teeth, throwing the blanket at him, soon followed by the pillow. Gus caught the blanket with his free hand, but the pillow hit him in the face. He didn't say anything though, knowing it would only annoy his brother more. "Where were you planning on going anyway?"

"I heard Oregon ain't that bad," Gus said as he walked towards the couch. He threw the blanket on it, put his bottle on the coffee table and came back to pick up the pillow. He kept it against his chest, his arms around it, as he looked at his brother. "I would have called at some point, you know..." he said more quietly.

Benji only shook his head as he let out a sigh. He seemed to be calming down. Without saying anything else, Gus went to sit on the couch, his pillow still in his arms as he stared at the wall in front of him. Soon enough, Benji plopped down next to him with his own drink in his hand, letting out another long sigh as he looked at his ceiling. After at least a long minute of calm they used to assess the situation, Benji turned his head to stare at his brother for a few seconds.

"You can stay, but I swear if you don't move your ass to find a proper job or something... Gus I think I might as well stab you."

After a short silence, Gus turned his head and met his brother's eyes.

"Thanks," he almost whispered. Benji gave him a small, sad and short smile and again, Gus was surprised by how exhausted he looked. "I'm glad I decided to come here, by the way..." he added quietly.

"Why, 'cause you've got a roof above your head?" Benji asked on the same tone.

"'Cause I missed you," Gus finally said as he looked away. Benji stared for a second before he too, turned his head. At some point, he put his hand on his brother's, slightly pressing it.

"S'alright," he mumbled.

Again, they stayed silent. There was no need to talk anymore at that point. They were both tired, actually. Still, after a while, Gus looked at his brother again, speaking a bit more loudly.

"So, who's Ethan?"


	2. Groceries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K I love writing Benji and Gus interact alskdhgsld, especially when you think that Gus is the older one.   
> Still no Ethan for this chapter buuuuut, someone else is there.   
> Thank you for your comments on the first chapter guys, I really appreciate it and it really motivates me ! Btw if you want to follow me on tumblr, @garyfuckingking is where it's at. I usually make a post there whenever I update the story.
> 
> The chapter was supposed to be longer btw but I'll keep some stuff I had in mind for the next one, it's long enough already. I hope you'll like it and again, thanks for reading !

The night before, Benji hadn't talked much about his job, or about Ethan for that matter. He couldn't tell his brother much anyway, so it wasn't a problem, even though it seemed to only amplify Gus' curiosity. They were both tired and didn't last much longer, as it was already pretty late.

And when Gus had asked Benji if he had to get up early for work the next day, Benji had mumbled something about being on holidays for a while, hoping he wouldn't hear him scream if he had a nightmare that night.

 

It was nine in the morning when Benji opened his bedroom door, glancing in the living room to make sure it hadn't all been just a dream. He saw his brother snoring on the couch and he stared at him for a while. He was laying on his tummy and his blanket was almost on the floor. 

Benji walked quietly towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He let out a deep sigh. It was so weird. The night before, he had thought about calling his father but he knew there was no need to worry him about the situation at that very moment. He would tell him all about it soon enough, but first they needed to figure out what Gus was going to do with his life. He just got out of prison and the fact that he had another name on his ID card wasn't reassuring Benji one bit. 

His brother had always been like that. Even when they were little, even at school, even at family gatherings. He had always been one for mischief. Growing up, Benji never thought he'd go as far as actually robbing people and ending up in jail for years. He was hoping this was behind him, and that Gus was planning on moving forward and actually do the right thing, but could he help himself? 

Benji removed his t-shirt and without meaning it, he saw himself in the mirror. Lately, he had been avoiding it. This time, he faced his reflection, approaching the sink as he breathed deeply. He slowly raised one hand, the tip of his fingers brushing against his skin, first on his neck, then on his side where the color of his usually pale skin had changed. He had other bruises and soon enough they woud disappear, but for the time being they were still there and he could still feel the rope around his neck. 

He stayed in the shower longer than he had first intended to. Lately, every minute was a moment of reflection, but the time he'd spent letting hot water run down his tired body was the time he'd feel the most at ease with his thoughts and, while he was standing under the jet, he realised he had to get out of his appartment. 

Hiding himself away in that small place was something he did without really realising it. He'd find excuses not to go outside lately, he'd order food so he wouldn't have to go grocery shopping, he didn't want to stand on a crowded sidewalk with all these unknown faces moving around him. 

Maybe he did need some help. It had gotten worse than he thought it would. The events were still recent, it was understandable. But now that his brother was there... he couldn't let him see how vulnerable he was. He was tired of being vulnerable. Besides, going out had never been a problem before this last mission, even after the bomb incident. He could step out of his apartment. He could do that, it was easy. 

 

Gus opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry at first, but in the end, he was able to see himself looking down at him. He closed his eyes again before the hand on his shoulder shook him again. 

"Gus, wake up." 

With a noisy yawn, Gus turned to lay on his back, pulling the blanket to cover himself again. 

"What is it?" he mumbled, rubbing his right eye with his hand.

"I'm going to buy some things." 

"D'you need a babysitter?" Gus heard his brother sigh and he finally looked at him, taking a deep breath. "No, seriously, d'you want me to come?" 

"No," Benji said, "I just need to know what you want to eat." That was enough to make Gus sit up. Benji stared at him for a second, thinking about what he had probably been eating in prison but also wondering if the couch was more comfortable than the bed he had in his cell. He didn't ask anything about it, though. "You know what, here, just write what you'd like," he said, handing him a piece of paper with a short list of what he needed to buy already, as well as his pen. 

"Anything?" Gus asked, taking the paper and leaning to put it on the coffee table, already writing a couple of items.

"It won't make much of a difference, will it?" Benji asked distractedly as he walked away to take his jacket and his scarf near the door. He put them on, as well as his shoes, and when he came back in the living room, he almost ran into Gus who handed him the paper. Benji looked at it before glancing at his brother. "You'd think prison would have make you quit smoking. I'm not your supplier."

"You said anything, I have needs!" Gus complained.

"Whatever," Benji sighed as he turned around. "I won't be long. Try to... Just... Don't leave the apartment, alright?"

"I'm not a kid!" Gus exclaimed as Benji unlocked the front door. "Don't forget my popsicles!" He said louder as Benji closed the door behind him. 

 

His brother gone, Gus took some time to look around the place. Benji had clearly been reluctant when it came to talk about his work and especially why he was bruised, and Gus hadn't insisted too much. After all, he was already lucky enough that Benji would even consider accomodating him.

One thing that struck Gus was the lack of pictures in the place. He could still remember his brother's bedroom from their teenage years. He'd have all these photographs and polaroids on his wall. He'd spend a lot of time on his computer but if he were to look up, he'd have all these pictures reminding him that there was a world outside of his room. There were a few with the both of them on it, and it saddened Gus to see that not even one of them was in display. Maybe he was just _that_ mad at him. Or maybe it was something else, because there was no family picture at all. 

Which was weird. They had both moved out, leading very different lives in the States, but they had seen each other at their mother's funeral, back in England. Gus was pretty sure he had left their house again with a box full of his pictures, including at least one with their mother. Their dad gave it to him. 

That's how he ended up in Benji's bedroom. He was looking for that box, but also noticing that he seemed to live completely alone. His game console was on the television stand with the controler on the coffee table, indicating he had been playing recently. His fridge was almost completely empty, even though it could have only been because he had to leave his place for a while. Only his clothes were in the wardrobe, and one of the bedside table only had a lamp on it. The other one, with the phone cable, the alarm clock, ... It stirred up his curiosity. 

Gus sat on that side of the bed and opened the first drawer. Bingo! There it was. The family picture he was looking for. He took it, noticing that it was on the box he had in mind. But before taking that, he first examined the picture. Four smiling faces. The brothers were young, fresh out of high school, happy. It seemed that they looked more alike than ever with their short hair and their style. It made Gus smile sadly. Those were different times. It was before he screwed everything up.

He sighed and picked up the box in the drawer only to drop it right away as the intercom rang. He quickly put the picture back on the box and closed the drawer. He hurried to get out of the room, checking if everything was at the same place as before as he did so. Benji wouldn't have left if he knew someone had to come, and Gus could only imagine he had forgotten his keys or something.

Yet, as he glanced at the clock, he thought Benji had been really quick with the groceries. He stopped at the intercom, pressing the button. 

"Yeah?"

"Benji!" Gus definitely didn't recognize that voice. He didn't say anything and an awkward second passed before the man continued. "It's Brandt. I know it's been a while but you're gonna tell me you don't recognize me?"

Brandt. Brandt... Had Benji mentionned a "Brandt" the evening before?

"Brandt?" Gus asked, perplexed.

"Yeah," William let out with a short laugh, wondering what was taking Benji so long to open the door. He was probably just surprised that he was back. "Come on, let me in."   
Gus sighed. Benji wouldn't take much longer anyway, that Brandt guy could wait for him up there, he guessed. 

Soon enough, William heard the distinctive sound of the door and he pushed it open. He had only been in Benji's apartment twice in the past, but he remembered where he had to go. He took the stairs two by two and heard a door being opened.

When he stopped in front of the opened door, he thought he was seeing a ghost. It was like he was in front of the Benji he met back in 2011. Short air and... with a mustache? He didn't remember that. And these clothes... Old jeans, old t-shirt and a plaid shirt around his waist...

Oddly enough, Benji looked as lost as he was. Well. They hadn't seen each other in almost two years, so it made sense, he guessed. It was a bit awkward. He felt happy to see his friend again, and at the same time, were they that close for him to openly display how he felt? After learning what had happened to the team recently, he couldn't help but go and check on them, now that he was back. And he had been very worried. So, he just thought "here goes nothing", and went in for a hug, wrapping his arms around... well, a very surprised Gus. 

"Hey, man," William said as he let out a sigh of relief. Gus, standing still and with an opened mouth, didn't react right away. He slowly moved, patting William on the back as he looked at the ceiling, hoping this would end soon.

It did. Soon enough, William broke the embrace, not even realising that he hadn't really been hugged back. He wasn't used to do this kind of things, and he was a bit nervous. Gus thought that maybe he should say something, even though it was already too late, but William talked again.

"Luther told me everything," he said, putting his hands on Gus' shoulders. It wasn't abrupt, like Gus had been with Benji the night before, on the contrary. He felt William slightly pressing his shoulders, as if he was trying to be compassionate. Gus slightly frowned. Everything? 

As he was thinking, his expression was misinterpreted by William who thought that maybe it was still too fresh in his mind. 

"Can I... Can I come in?" He asked more quietly, feeling uneasy. Gus blinked and nodded quickly, stepping aside. 

"Yeah, sure, come on in man," he said as he watched Will step in the apartment. He closed the door behind them. "So, um, what did... What did Luther told you exactly?" he asked curiously as he observed Brandt.

The man seemed at ease in the apartment, plus he had hugged him and he seemed close to his brother, somehow? But, like he had said through the intercom, they hadn't seen each other for a while. William was clearly directly walking in the direction of the living room and Gus followed him promptly. 

"Well, he told me about Berlin," he began, making Gus raise his eyebrows, "then obviously about Paris and Walker, about Ilsa being there as well, about London and Kashmir and..." he stopped himself as he stopped in front of the couch. "You're having someone over?" he asked, pointing at it. 

Gus opened his mouth a couple of times, searching for his words as he approached. The pillow was there and the blanket as well, half-covering his sneakers on the floor. He was in too deep anyway. His brother was probably already going to kill him, so he thought he'd just go for it. 

"Um, yeah, yeah, I had... a friend crashed here last night, long story, uninteresting one," he said with a wave of his hand before he folded his arms, watching William picking up the blanket to throw it on the pillow before sitting down. "So, yeah, Kashmir, you were saying."

William looked up at Gus, slightly nodding. It was weird. It was very weird. There was something definitely off about Benji, but he couldn't tell what it was. 

"And... he told me about... Hunley," he said more quietly, still staring at Gus who didn't react when hearing the name. 

"Yeah, that, too," Gus said. "So, everything, huh?" William could see his eyes flickering around, as if he was thinking really quickly about something. 

"Yeah," he said, frowning slightly. "Are you alright?" 

"'Course I am," Gus laughed before he cleared his throat, seeing the serious expression on Brandt's face. He almost let out a "why wouldn't I be" but, remembering his brother's expression from the evening before, it probably wasn't the best plan. Was what William was talking about why he looked so exhausted? And the reason of the bruises? His brother had indeed said it was because of his work. 

"I wanted to see you before the funeral, I mean..." he said quietly. Hearing the word "funeral", Gus had looked down and sighed, slightly nodding as if he was thinking about it.

"It's not really the place I wanted to see you at after all this time... I mean, it's been like what, two years? Two and a half?" he asked. 

"Um, yeah, something like that," Gus said quickly, nodding again. He looked a bit nervous, though. William stood up again and approached slowly, meeting Gus' eyes. 

"How are you holding up? I mean... Luther said he didn't know what happened with Lane exactly and Ilsa only told them about the bomb but... I've heard it's been rough. D'you wanna talk about it?" Gus unfolded his arms, hiding his hands in his pockets, looking uncomfortable. He would always come up with ideas but not think them through well enough. His curiosity would get him killed, someday. 

"Well, you know... I'm resting, at the moment, so... it's not all that bad," he mumbled, trying to maintain eye contact. "I should be just fine."

"Yeah, you should be," Will said quietly, stopping in front of Gus. Somehow, he knew that Brandt knew. Well, maybe he didn't really know, but he definitely was aware that something wasn't right. 

And he was right. Will had felt it right away but Gus' reactions, his way of talking, the fact that they hadn't seen each other for less than two years, that he didn't ask how his own undercover mission had been going to change the subject and not talk about what had happened to him... it just confirmed William's suspicions. It wasn't Benji.

Still, Gus didn't expect being grabbed by the collar of his shirt. 

Next thing he knew, he was hitting the table hard, William leaning over him, his free hand on his throat.

"OW!"

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked loudly. Soon enough, he was trying to remove the mask that had to be covering that man's face. There was no other explanation. Gus groaned, feeling William's nails against his neck. 

"Ouch! What the fuck man?" He almost screamed, trying to push Brandt away. It took what seemed like an eternity to Gus for William to stop. He didn't back away, he kept one hand around Gus' throat and he kept him pinned against the table.

He wasn't wearing a mask. Yet, Brandt knew he wasn't assaulting Benji. 

"Get off me!" Gus only said, putting his hands on his arm to, again, try to push him away. 

"Not before you tell me where the fuck Benji is!" he said, using his free hand to grab the gun he had kept hidden behind his back, tucked in his pants. Gus was already quickly putting his hands in front of his face, turning it and closing his eyes, afraid of what Brandt would do to him as he heard him cock the gun. 

"WILL?" 

Both Gus and Brandt suddenly froze as they heard two plastic bags being dropped on the floor. William looked up, and Gus moved his head , trying to see his brother, still protecting his face with his hands.

There was a long silence. Both William and Benji had the same dumbfounded expression on their faces as they stared at each other with amazement. Gus was not liking the pressure exerted on his neck and again, he put his hands on William's arm but he didn't push him. It was just to remind him that maybe he could let go now.

"Will, it's alright," Benji said calmly, slightly raising his hands. "Let him go." 

Will, slightly breathless at that point, blinked. He glanced at Gus, then at Benji, and then at Gus again, who only offered him a smile. 

"You heard the man," he said, hoarse. Slowly, Will lowered his weapon and let go of him, taking a couple of steps backwards, still staring at Gus with his mouth slightly opened.

"Nothing against you mate," Gus said as he got off the table and rubbed his neck, clearing his throat. "But I usually like being offered a drink before going to second base," he added, walking towards Benji as he also rubbed his lower back as well. He turned to face William again, now standing next to his brother. 

"Benji, what the fuck?" William whispered, staring at the two Benjis standing a few feet away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing Brandt and Gus' interactions, I hope you enjoyed it as well !  
> Time for Benji and Will to have a little conversation.


End file.
